1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp and a manufacturing method of the vehicle lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle lamp provided with a lens incorporating a heater and to a manufacturing method of facilitating a production of a vehicle lamp that has an improved appearance.
2. Related Art
There is a method for melting snow sticking to lens of vehicle lamp and clearing the fogginess, by applying current in a metal wire crawled on the lens so as to generate heat.
However, the metal wire is hardly securable to the lens even though the metal wire is crawled. Moreover, the metal wire on the lens affects to light distribution of the lamp.